


The Element of Surprise

by Owlwithafringe



Series: Shadowhunters Ficlets [5]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Amused!Alec, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Shadowhunters!verse, Sneaky!Magnus, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently, Magnus had been indulging in ‘<i>what would happen if I tried to sneak up behind and scare a Shadowhunter?</i>’ Naturally the answer so far had been ‘<i>an unimpressed raised eyebrow, because a Warlock is not physically quiet enough to sneak up behind a genetically superior Shadowhunter</i>’. </p><p>Instead of taking that for what it was, Magnus’s brain of course translated that as ‘<i>experiment inconclusive – must repeat for more data.</i>’</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Element of Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt from a prompt meme: _[48: “Boo.”](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/post/143965545983/48-for-malec-please/)_

At some point during their time together, Alec learnt that Magnus had never dated a Shadowhunter before him. Alec quite liked knowing this fact. Magnus had been all of Alec’s firsts: first kiss, first date, first boyfriend, first love, first sexua- uh.

 

 _Anyway_ , the point was, it was nice to be a first of Magnus’s for once. As horrifyingly sappy it was, it made Alec feel special. It was nice to know that a four hundred year old man, who appeared to have done everything under the sun (and then some), could still have new firsts at the hands of simple Alec Lightwood. It was both humbling and pleasing to him.

 

Alec had noticed that in some ways to Magnus, having a Shadowhunter for a boyfriend was a bit of a novelty. In all honesty, sometimes Alec felt a bit like Magnus’s experiment – which was vaguely ironic since it was Alec that was in the closet for so long, whilst Magnus was a self defined free-wheeling bisexual.

 

After four hundred years of being barely cordial with Shadowhunters (and by cordial, Alec meant _not_ being hunted by or verbally abused by Nephilim) and suddenly having his very own Shadowhunter who _actually liked him_ thrust in direction? It was like all the ‘I wonder what would happen to a Shadowhunter if I did _this’_ were tumbling out of Magnus now that he had a live-in Shadowhunter who _probably_ wouldn’t stab him if he attempted any of these repressed impulses.

 

Recently, Magnus had been indulging in ‘ _what would happen if I tried to sneak up behind and scare a Shadowhunter?_ ’ Naturally the answer had been ‘ _an unimpressed raised eyebrow, because a Warlock is not physically quiet enough to sneak up behind a genetically superior Shadowhunter’_. Instead of taking that for what it was, Magnus’s brain of course translated that as ‘ _experiment inconclusive – must repeat for more data_.’

 

This time, Alec had been washing up the dishes (there was a certain feeling of contentment from the simple domesticity of washing dishes that Alec would never admit to) when he sensed Magnus sneaking up behind him.

 

Alec rolled his eyes and smirked down at the soapy water against his will, amused at his partner’s antics. He was even more amused by the fact that Magnus thought he would ever be able to get Alec truly off-guard. Wasn’t the definition of insanity, doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result each time?

 

Alec carried on washing the dish, pretending not to notice the other man – who despite being four hundred years old, was acting a lot closer in age to his shoe size - behind him. In fact, he started whistling in that off-tune way of his that Magnus found adorable for some reason, really just to hit home about how much he _didn’t_ know about the ‘sneaky’ Warlock who was literally tip toeing behind him like one of those cliché villains in the cartoons that Max watches.

 

Just as he felt Magnus move to leap out and grab him, Alec dropped the dish in the water and spun around, using his enhanced speed to debatably good use and catching both of Magnus’s outstretched hands in his own easily.

 

“Boo?” Magnus asked with a sheepish smile, frozen in place. Alec raised an Unimpressed Eyebrow™ silently as per usual and Magnus dropped his hands with a sigh. “You couldn’t indulge me just one time?”

 

“Why would I do that?” Alec asked with a crooked grin, “You look so adorable when you pout.”

 

Magnus chuckled, before leaning up to drop a quick kiss on Alec’s lips. “You, my dearest Alexander, are a menace.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the first time I wrote this, I was so happy because I was so _proud_ of it. Then naturally, God took a shit on me and all my work got deleted. This is take #2.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , and send me a message about Malec. :) My askbox is also always open, so leave a prompt and I'll try and write it for you as soon as I can! (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
